Don't you know?
by jamespotterstwin
Summary: Bad at Summaries. I'm sticking to this story...I PROMISE! It's a H.PG.W. and R.W.H.G. fanfiction...so it's got to be good! Hermione and Ron arent together in the beginning people!
1. Flirts, Shirts, and Mini Skirts

A/N: I've taken a break from my Lily and James fanfiction. I'm trying to work this one out to be a Harry/Ginny and Hermione/Ron fanfiction…but one couple will have a rough spot in their relationship…and it might not last! R&R all!

Flirts, Shirts, and Mini Skirts 

On a rainy Saturday night, a teenaged boy sat on the couch watching his TV. He was quite content watching his taped episode of "General Hospital". His parents were out on their 3rd Honeymoon, and he was dateless. He had just gotten the strawberry ice cream and there was a knock on the door. "Knock, Knock, Knock Knock." He groaned, got up, and walked to the door. As soon as he opened it a blast of green light was the last thing he saw.

!#$&

"Aurors think that the attack was deliberately planned by Death Eaters." The story reporter said. Harry had been barely listening; he was worried about his mail. He was alone in the house on Privet drive, and he got a letter from Hogwarts. It was title 'Urgent' and he knew what it was about. It would say whether or not Hogwarts would stay open. He began to open it when there was a knock on his door. "Knock, Knock, Knock Knock." He reluctantly answered it. "Hey!" Hermione said as she came in with Ron. "Oh…hey." Harry said, distracted. "What's up mate?" Ron said. "Oh…nothing. I just…got a letter from Hogwarts." Harry said. "OMG…open it!" Hermione said anxiously. He opened it and read it carefully. When he looked up he had a glitter in his eyes. "So?" Ron said, now as anxious as Hermione. "It's…It's…" Harry started. He was too slow in saying it so Hermione ripped the letter out of his hands. After she read it, she had the same look as Harry did and she passed it to Ron. "OMG." Ron said after finishing the letter.

!#$&

"Harry…Ron…Hermione! I can't believe you guys are here! I didn't think you guys would come back to Hogwarts. I mean, you were closest to Dumbledore." Neville said when he saw them in Diagon Alley. "Oh…yea. We're coming back. It's what Dumbledore would've wanted. So what's new with you?" Hermione said. "Oh…nothing really. Gram's is taking Dumbledore's death hard." Neville said, lowering his head. "Oh…I'm sorry." Hermione said. "Yeah, well, I've got to go. Gram's is waiting for me to try on my new dress robes. Bye!" Neville said. "See ya!" The three friends said in unison. "Oh…they have Sour chocolate gummy phoenix's!" Ron said, as he looked at Ledger's Candy Store…one of the only shops still open in Diagon Alley.

!#$&

"Did you get all your books and clothes?" Mrs. Weasley asked when Harry, Hermione, and Ron returned home. "Yup!" The friends said. "Oh…you got a letter Hermione. Your parents sent it over. They even sent from an owl!" Mrs. Weasley said, quite happily. Hermione graciously took it from Mrs. Weasley, but opened it like an animal. (No she didn't open it with her teeth!) She read it, and showed Ron and Harry her accomplishment. "I…I…I got Head Girl!" Hermione said, still in shock. "Good for you." Ron said as he bit into his Chocolate frog…that was trying to escape. "Great Hermione." Harry said, distracted. This feeling of dread overwhelmed him. Just then Mr. Weasley burst in.

!#$&

"What happened to Charlie?" Mrs. Weasley said after Mr. Weasley told them of a killing spree in Romania. "They don't know. They haven't found him yet. His office was torn to shreds though. They think there was a struggle…maybe about a new species of dragons he was studying." Mr. Weasley said slowly. Mrs. Weasley took a big breath and started to cry. "Oh mom. He'll be ok. I mean…he is a great wizard." Ron said. "I told him he shouldn't go…I told him." Mrs. Weasley said. Then she started singing:

**Where'd you go**

By Fort Minor

Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.

She said "Some days I feel like ,  
Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"  
I don't understand why you have to always be gone,  
I get along but the trips always feel so long,  
And, I find myself trying to stay by the phone,  
'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,  
But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,  
But when I pick up I don't have much to say,  
So, I want you to know it's a little ed up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"

I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...

You know the place where you used to live,  
Used to barbecue up burgers and ribs,  
Used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile,  
But now, you only stop by every once and a while,  
, I find myself just fillin' my time,  
With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,  
I'm doin' fine, I plan to keep it that way,  
You can call me if you find that you have something to say,  
And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little ed up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"

I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...

I want you to know it's a little ed up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',  
Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,  
For why you're not around, and feeling so useless,  
It seems one thing has been true all along,  
You don't really know what you've got 'til it's gone,  
I guess I've had it with you and your career,  
When you come back I won't be here and you can sing it...

Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...

!#$&

"Wow…your mom feels strongly about your brother and his job. I never knew." Hermione said after she, Ron, and Harry went upstairs. "yeah…she really hates that he's so far away and can barely come to say hi." Ron said, a little shook up from the news. Harry had nothing to say, so he just sat on the bed with Ron. "What do you think Harry?" Hermione asked, looking through her trunk for something. He tried to come up with an answer, but couldn't. So he decided to change the topic. "You want to go the mall?" He asked.

!#$&

"OMG…I found the best shirt!" Hermione said after coming out from the 'GuRlZ oNlY' store. She held up a pink shirt that said 'I swear I'm single'. "It's…uh…cute?" Harry said stifling a laugh. Ron on the other hand cracked up. "What are you laughing at Ronald!" Hermione said furiously. "It's…uh…nothing." Ron said, stifling his laugh. "Oh! Look who it is! Harry 'the loser' Potter, Ron 'the poor boy' Weasley, and Hermione 'the Mudblood' Granger. And look at her shirt…yea Hermione, we know your single. Who'd want to date you?" Pansy Parkinsen said with a bunch of other 7th year Slytherin girls. "Oh…look whose talking about fashion sense! That skirt couldn't fit you if you shrunk 5 inches and lost 50 pounds!" Hermione said even angrier than before. Pansy and her friends huffed and turned and walked way. "Whoa…Hermione. I didn't think you had it in you to be so mean! Good job!" Harry said. Hermione blushed and started walking to the food mart. Harry and Ron looked at each other. They knew that Hermione wasn't taking any more abuse from anyone.

!#$&

"Oh…this ice cream is good!" Ron said licking his ice cream rapidly. "Uh…glad you like it." Said the counter boy who scooped it out for him. "Wait…don't we know you?" Hermione asked him as he came out from the counter. "Uh…I doubt it." He said. "I think we know you from…school?" Hermione said, now blushing. "I don't think so…I went to a…special school." He said quickly. "Did you go to Hogwarts?" Hermione whispered. "yeah…how do you know about…" He stopped mid-sentence, only to look at the top of Harry's head. You…you're…Harry Potter!" He said in a loud whisper. "Uh…yeah" Harry said and then nodded his head down so the counter boy wouldn't look at his scar. "Oh…by the way. I'm Greg Smith. You might know my brother Zacharies. He and I were both in Hufflepuff. I graduated two years ago." Greg said smiling. Hermione blushed while looking at him and Ron suddenly turned red whenever she did.

!#$&

"Mrs. Weasley…is it ok if I go out with someone tonight. I have a date tonight." Hermione said blushing as she walked in the Weasley's house. "Oh…really! With who?" Mrs. Weasley asked shocked and happily surprised. "Some guy named Greg…who is two years older than us might I add!" Ron said jealously. "Your father and I are three years apart!" Mrs. Weasley said defensively. Ron, obviously still in shock stammered as he looked from his mother to Hermione. Harry stifled a laugh as Ron turned beet red.

!#$&

"Ok…Hermione is coming down. She's waiting for her date with Greg…and she's really excited. NO making jokes about what she's wearing!" Ginny said as she came down from helping Hermione. Ron came in the room with food in hand just as Hermione walked down in a skirt and a nice shirt. Ron dropped his food when he looked at her and his mouth dropped also…they landed in almost the same place! "Stop staring….you're burning a hole through me." Hermione said jokingly. "Ron…really stop!" Harry said, laughing with Hermione and Ginny. Just then there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Hermione said running to the door. "Hey…are you ready?" Greg said as he walked in. "Yeah." Hermione said as she stared at his shirt. It said 'I'm with sexy'. "I see you noticed hat the shirt says. I thought it fit the night." Greg said turning red. Ron stared at Hermione as she blushed. She grabbed his and started to walk out. Right before she left she turned to Ron and said, "Oh, Ron…by the way…you remember that shirt I got today? I won't be needing it anymore…you can have it!" She left rather happy with herself. Ron stared at her until she walked out, started to mutter things under his breath, and went upstairs.

A/N: I know nothing much happened after that first part. Yes, I will make a big thing out of it...and it MIGHT be someone you all know! (Emphasize on the MIGHT!)


	2. Whose got the hots? You’ve got the hots!

A/N: Hey my faithful readers. (Mostly friends!) Hope you like these next chapters…cause u better or ill knock you out! No I'm joking' but I really hope all readers like!

Whose got the hots? You've got the hots!

At 1:38 at night, Hermione came in kissing Greg passionately. "Hermione…you're late!" Ron said sitting in a chair in the kitchen. She stopped kissing Greg and blushed. "What…are you spying on me? How dare you. Unless your mom has a problem at what time I get in you have no excuse to wait up for me! I can't believe you!" Hermione said before storming out of the house, dragging Greg with her. "_Uh…I can't believe she's annoyed at me! She shouldn't be coming home this late! Is that why I'm mad? Yeah…yeah it is. What else could it be?_" Ron thought to himself.

!#$&

"What's up mate?" Harry asked as Ron walked in the room. "Oh…uh nothing." Ron said glumly. "Come on mate…you can tell me anything," Harry said waking from his sleepiness. "Well…um…I'm mad at Hermione for walking in this late!" Ron said getting a tone. "Are you sure that you're mad at her for that reason and not because she went out with someone?" Harry said. "ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU THINK I LIKE HERMIONE…" Ron started as Hermione walked in, "I DON'T EVEN THINK SHE'S THAT PRETTY!" Ron said. "Excuse me! I was about to apologize for snapping at you but I guess you deserve it! You're my friend…at least I thought you were until now!" Hermione said, starting to cry. She ran out of the room as soon as she finished talking.

!#$&

_One week later_

"Oh come on Hermione, it's been a week since you last talked to me! Come on…you can't still be mad! I told you I'm sorry one thousand times…how many more times do you want me to say sorry." Ron said exasperatedly (OHHH…big words!) With a snarl on her face she said, "Until your lips fall off!" Ron got on his knees, made a puppy dogface, and asked, "Please! Please forgive me!" "NO!" Hermione said. Ron started bursting out singing:

**One Week**

**By the Barenaked Ladies**

It's been one week since you looked at me  
Cocked your head to the side and said "I'm angry"  
Five days since I laughed at you saying  
"Get that together come back and see me"  
Three days since the living room  
I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you  
Yesterday you hadn't forgiven me  
but it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry

Hold it now and watch the hoodwink  
As I make you stop, think  
You'll think you're looking at Aquaman  
I summon fish to the dish, although I like the Chalet Swiss  
I like the sushi  
'cause it's never touched a frying pan  
Hot like wasabe when I bust rhymes  
Big like LeAnn Rimes  
Because I'm all about value  
Bert Kaempfert's got the mad hits  
You try to match wits, you try to hold me but I bust through  
Gunna make a break and take a fake  
I'd like a stinkin achin shake  
I like vanilla, it's the finest of the flavors  
Gotta see the show, cause then you'll know  
The vertigo is gunna grow  
Cause it's so dangerous,  
you'll have to sign a waiver

How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of taking off my shirt

It's been one week since you looked at me  
Threw your arms in the air  
and said "You're crazy"  
Five days since you tackled me  
I've still got the rug burns on both my knees  
It's been three days since the afternoon  
You realized it's not my fault  
not a moment too soon  
Yesterday you would've forgiven me  
And now I sit back and wait till you say you're sorry

Chickity China the Chinese chicken  
You have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin'  
Watchin' X-Files with no lights on  
We're dans la maison  
I hope the Smoking Man's in this one  
Like Harrison Ford I'm getting frantic  
Like Sting I'm tantric  
Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy

Like Kurasawa I make mad films  
Okay, I don't make films  
But if I did they'd have a Samurai  
Gunna get a set a' better clubs  
Gunna find the kind with tiny nubs  
Just so my irons aren't always flying off the back-swing  
Gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon  
'Cause the cartoon has got the boom anime babes  
That make me think the wrong thing

How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Tryin' hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of losing my shirt

It's been one week since you looked at me  
Dropped my arms to my sides  
and said "I'm sorry"  
Five days since I laughed at you and said  
"You just did just what I thought you were gunna do"  
Three days since the living room  
We realized we're both to blame,  
but what could we do?  
Yesterday you just glared at me  
Cause it'll still be two days till we say we're sorry

It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry  
It'll still be two days till we say we're sorry  
Birchmount Stadium, home of the Robbie

!#$&

At the Weasley/Delacore Household 

"Hey. You guys are back from your honeymoon? So soon?" Mrs. Weasley said as Fleur and Bill apparated into the house. She had been keeping the house clean for the 2 weeks they were gone. "Well…there was a problem in Aruba, so we came home." Bill said quickly. "Really? I didn't hear anything. What happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked. She flicked her wand and the dishes stopped cleaning themselves. "Oh…well…it won't be on the news for a while. It's an on going story." Bill said, now blushing. Fleur just walked out of the room. "What's wrong with her?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Nothing…I don't know. UGH…Mom! Stop asking all these questions!" Bill said frustrated. Mrs. Weasley, obviously hurt, turned away from her son. "Oh…Mom…I'm sorry. I didn't mean it!" Bill said. "You…you did though. I might pry too much…but ever since Dumbledore died…I haven't been the same. I'm worried about all my kids…" Mrs. Weasley said. "Oh Mom…don't worry. I promise everything is ok. But…I have something to tell you." Bill said.

A/N: I know not a lot happened after this chapter. I hit a weak spot. I wanted to keep you all guessing. I couldn't talk about Ron and Hermione more, because I wanted to leave you in suspense. Will Hermione and Greg stay…and how long will it take for Ron to realize he really likes her? It will all be revealed in later chapters. Mwahahahaha!


End file.
